Juntos   KibaHina trágico
by Nahiara
Summary: Oneshot KibaHina. Triste   [Kiba POV] Las misiones que tienen éxito, a veces, son un fracaso. Un día simplemente se cavan tumbas y se escribe el finSi te vas, nos debemos juntos


Bueno... este... me gustan las cosas trágicas... pero me gustaría lograr hacer un final feliz

Si no les gusta la pareja... expliquenme por qué (creo que el Kankuro/Kiba no tiene de donde salir, pero hay gente a la que le gusta)

Bueno... Espero que les guste

**Aclaración: Naruto no es mi creación, yo solo la arruino haciendole multiples finales y parejas**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una misión peligrosa, no sé porque nos las habían encargado a nosotros, pero lo habían hecho.  
Debíamos perseguir a unos ninjas de la Niebla que habían robado un pergamino muy importante.  
No sé por qué nos pidieron que persiguiéramos a tres Jounins tan poderosos... nuestros poderes no se comparaban con los de ellos, era un riesgo muy grande.  
Pero eso ya no importa.

Puedo sentir un dolor punzante en mi pecho, no me lograron atacar ahí, entonces... ¿por qué duele tanto?  
Yo lo sé muy bien... quisiera no saberlo.  
Sé que si las lágrimas no empañaran mi vista, vería tres cadáveres tirados en el suelo, ensangrentados.  
Uno, de un Jounin de la Niebla, está visiblemente herido... un golpe hecho por el Gatsuuga.  
Ese fue uno de mis mejores golpes, me alivia saber que funcionó... además, Akamaru no está gravemente herido... sólo debilitado.  
El otro Jounin, sin daños aparentes además de la sangre saliendo de su boca, pero yo sé muy bien que su corazón explotó.  
Su muerte no me afectaría, si no fuera porque él fue asesinado por _ella_.  
Ella... Hinata Hyuuga, la poseedora del Byakugan, el miembro más importante del Souke y sucesora de su clan.  
Ella... la chica aparentemente débil y tímida, pero dulce.  
Ella... la persona que siempre amó a Uzumaki Naruto y a la que siempre he amado.  
Ella... la que bloqueó un peligroso ataque dirigido hacia mí.  
Ella... el tercer cadáver.

No puedo parar de llorar... no soporto su muerte... aún puedo oír un gemido ahogado al recibir ese ataque... y puedo ver su mano acercarse al corazón de quién me estaba atacando. Pude sentir como el corazón de ese hombre, se hacía pedazos, porque el mío sentía lo mismo.  
¡Maldición! Si solamente me hubiera movido... ¡BAKA! Eso es lo que soy...  
Por mí, la persona más maravillosa del mundo ya no existe... por mí, una vida preciosa se extinguió por nada.  
-Kiba- escuchó una voz detrás, también puedo sentir que tiembla.  
-Vaya, nunca pensé en escuchar a Aburame Shino asustado. Al parecer, lograste matar al otro¡qué bien, cumplimos una misión!  
Quiero parecer alegre... pero se que mi voz está temblando  
-Hinata, ella está...- dice él... sé que también le duele.  
-Muerta.- dije como si nada... pero la voz se me quiebra.  
Sólo me respondió el silencio, él siempre supo lo que sentía por ella.  
-Kiba, nos tenemos que ir.  
-Muy bien, vete.  
-Kiba, "nos" significa los dos.  
-Has que mi hermana vea a Akamaru... ella va a saber curarlo.  
Shino nunca fue una persona a la que le gustara discutir, sabe que no me va a hacer cambiar de opinión.  
-No hagas nada estúpido.- le escucho.  
Lentamente, su olor y el de Akamaru se alejan.  
-_No sé que consideras estúpido, lo siento- _pienso.

Desde que empezó la lucha, he estado con una kunai en la mano. Pero sus propósitos ya han cambiado.  
Me acerco a ella, guiándome por su olor, quiero cumplir un deseo que he escondido.  
Con mi mano busco sus labios y los beso... un único beso, algo para decir adiós.  
De todas formas, si se lo hubiera dado estando viva... me habría rechazado. Quiero tener una pequeña libertad.  
-Hinata, sé que ya no me puedes escuchar... pero me gustaría que pudieras. Te quiero y siempre te querré...- sé que "querer" es muy poco- y, estemm, nunca te lo quise decir por egoísmo, creo que Naruto te habría aceptado... si hubiera sabido. Espero que tengas un lindo funeral. Estoy seguro de que todos sufrirán tu muerte, incluso tu extraño primo obsesionado con el destino.- una risita sale de mi garganta... una pequeña.  
La cabeza me palpita y los ojos me arden por el llanto.  
-Eres la persona más maravillosa que nunca conoceré. Yo debería estar en tu lugar, lo sé... pero es muy tarde. Sólo quiero decirte una cosa.  
Con mi mano izquierda, tomo su mano.  
-Sé que quieres que siga... perdón, no puedo.  
Clavo la kunai en mi pecho... talvez, así deje de doler tanto.  
-Moriremos juntos.  
Son palabras que una vez le dije a alguien, el de "los cuatro del Sonido". Esa vez lo dije con crueldad.  
Ahora, la situación a cambiado... lo digo con la más profunda tristeza.  
Lentamente, lo poco que veo se vuelve negro y mi cuerpo cae... sé que después volverán a buscarnos... pero solo hallarán fríos cadáveres.  
¿Algo más que decirte además de que eres preciosa? Ah... ya sé.  
Lo peor es que, de alguna forma, me alegro de que termine así. Porque nunca estuvimos destinados a estar juntos en nada más que un grupo, en una amistad.  
Ahora, al menos, estaremos muy juntos en algo, aunque sea en la muerte. Te amo, Hinata Hyuuga.  
Y eso es lo último a decir.


End file.
